


The Legend Of Dukilula

by Quantum_Witch



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Anachronistic, Ancient History, Character Death, Epic Poetry, Gen, Gods, Inspired by Music, Magic, Musical Instruments, Primitive Culture, Prophecy, Revenge, Sumerian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/pseuds/Quantum_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy of Dethklok, in epic poetry form, translated from the ancient Sumerian. Yes, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tablets I - VII

**Author's Note:**

> Do not republish or distribute this story elsewhere without my permission.

**PROPERTY OF LORD SELACIA AND THE TRIBUNAL:**

**  
**

Eight (8) clay tablets from the mountains of Assyria, dated from the Jemdet Nasr Period (approx. 3100-2900 BCE), including:

  * One (1) with a carving of the past incarnations of the band Dethklok. 
  * Seven (7) with cuneiform writing, detailing the prophecy of the past incarnations of the band Dethklok.



 

* * *

 

**THE LEGEND OF DUKILULA**

_Translated from ancient Akkadian  
by Dr. Olthea Ninnymangler, Professor of Ancient Languages at Oxford University,  
Apocalyptic Prophecy Expert for the Tribunal_

 

 

**TABLET I**

 

Hear, now, the tale of the great Dukilula,  
the fateful players of music which  
could destroy a world.  
The five men who were as gods  
upon thrones of black metal and  
whose songs burned like fire  
in the souls of all who heard them.

 

Before great king Gilgamesh,  
before king Dumuzi,  
before even the age of the kingdom of Kish.  
In the time of King Ubaratutu,  
lived the warrior Natum.  
Stronger than ten oxen, with hair  
blacker than the blackness of eternal night  
and eyes greener than jade,  
was the great warrior Natum.  
He fought in the city-state battles for many years,  
leaving all who stood against him  
in blood deep as an ocean.  
His bravery earned from the King  
the possession of land east of Sumer,  
high in the mountains of Zagros.  
There Natum commanded his own soldiers  
and they gave their lives to his will to build a city.  
This city he called Madalamhu.  
At the heart of the city there was built  
a fortress of stone shaped as the great dragoness Tiamat.  
And he named this grand palace Namusga.

 

Natum one night dreamed of a new music,  
its sounds deep and dark as Irkalla.  
In his dream he saw five man-sized animals,  
dancing upon a lightning filled sky.  
There was a great cat, a many-legged sea creature,  
a bird of prey, a wild hare, and a giant lizard.  
And he saw all the peoples of the world below them,  
dancing and shouting and praising.

 

Natum called for an oracle to divine his dream.  
An old man, priest of Nanshe, came and a ram  
was slaughtered on the very floor of Namusga  
and the priest read the entrails.  
He declared that Natum must seek out  
four other men to play the music,  
for which Natum must write words to sing.  
These men would be strangers from lands far away,  
marked by strange ways and strange appearance.  
The old priest warned that the music  
would become a force unto itself,  
brutal as a deadly axe and heavy as a hammer.  
It would change the world and take them  
down a path that even he could not predict.

 

* * *

 

**TABLET II**

 

Natum’s wise and stoic _sagia_ Apudunsen  
advised against his wishes.  
Natum was an _amelu_ , not a commoner,  
to play such music throughout the land  
would be viewed as strange.  
But Natum’s will was stronger,  
his eyes fierce and his voice loud as thunder,  
and Apudunsen relented though he had tried his best.

 

Natum went forth in the company  
of his soldiers to find the special musicians  
so that his music could be heard by all the land.  
Natum commanded Apudunsen to inscribe on clay tablets  
words he created for the new music.  
Natum called this new music _agarilu_ ,  
for it lamented upon life and weighed heavy  
as lead upon the heart,  
yet it made his soul leap with joy.

 

He and his men searched for many days  
but no man was found that fit his dream.  
On the fifth night, he sat drinking  
one hundred jugs of the brew of Ninkasi  
at an _esdam_ in the city of Lagash.  
As he drank there appeared a small man,  
carrying a jug of beer and staggering as he walked.  
The small man was strange in appearance,  
with carnelian coloured braids twisted  
about his head and eyes green as reeds.  
The man was called Pihukulus.  
Natum asked for his story,  
and Pihukulus told of his life.  
He had travelled from the land of Eriu  
many thousands of leagues east of Attalia.  
He had fled from his island world  
after a fight with his brother.  
He had for a time joined with a  
band of musicians who travelled across  
the lands beyond Sumer.  
He sang and played _tambur_ and _liliz_.  
Natum’s soldiers brought forth  
drums and sistrum for Pihukulus to play.  
He played _liliz_ and _si'im_ and _ada_  
with fiery power, as though going to war.  
No one had seen such skill.  
Natum knew this was one  
musician from his dream,  
and he bade Pihukulus to join him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**TABLET III**

 

Many days passed and they came  
to the city of Sippar in Akkad.  
They sought women for company,  
and went to a temple of Inanna.  
In the main court was a _kalu_ musician,  
surrounded by _harimtu_ of every age and type.  
He had hair of gold and eyes like lapis lazuli,  
and stood nearly as tall as the _huluppu_ tree.  
The man was called Siaksuzigir.  
He played a strange _tambur_ with two long necks,  
his fingers flashing between them,  
hands swift as the deadly shrike.  
None in the land had seen such skill.  
Natum asked for his story,  
and Siaksuzigir told of his life.  
His mother had come from the land of Skane,  
many thousands of leagues north of Attalia.  
She had borne Siaksuzigir in Akkad  
and joined the temple service,  
leaving him to be raised by the other _harimtu_.  
As a child he had been chased by _gallu_ demons  
in the mountains and fallen into a cave  
where the strange instrument was found.  
It was a gift to him from Ninatta and Kilutta.  
Now his soul and the music were as one.  
Natum knew this was another  
musician from his dream,  
and he bade Siaksuzigir to join him.

 

Before they left Sippar,  
a young slave boy approached.  
He had eyes like pale chalcedony and  
hair the colour of a fallow deer.  
His name was Taka, and he begged to join them.  
His voice was strange, and Siaksuizigir knew  
him to be another of his race from Skane.  
Natum asked for his story,  
and Taka told of his life.  
He had been captured as a child,  
enslaved and sold to traders who  
brought him to strange lands of Akkad.  
He worked for many years in the household  
of a cruel _kurku_ priest who lashed him daily.  
By dark of night Taka stole away,  
but knowing he was only _arad_ and not free,  
gave himself as _usga_ in service in the temple.  
He watched Siaksuzigir play _tambur_ for many years,  
and learned to play the _zabitum,_  
taught only by the love in his heart for the music _.  
_ Natum’s soldiers brought forth  
a lyre for Taka to play.  
His fingers flew nearly as fast as Siaksuizigir  
and the sounds were sweet and fierce.  
Though Siaksuzigir insisted Taka only copied,  
still no one had seen such skill on the _zabitum_.  
Natum knew this was another  
musician from his dream,  
and he bade Taka to join him.

 

* * *

 

**TABLET IV**

 

Natum and his people rode across all of Sumer  
but no more musicians were found  
who were the men of Natum’s dream.  
One night they set camp in the wilds  
between Dilbat and Sharuppak.  
From the darkness came the strangest man  
they had yet seen.  
His brow was lowered in a fierce frown,  
arms crossed over a large belly.  
His eyes were those of a lion and his  
hair like muddy briars.  
His teeth gaped far wide in front,  
so that his speech hissed and spat.  
They believed his name to be Mesdurpesur,  
so difficult was it to understand his words.  
After much anger and waving of a dagger  
did he convey his true name,  
which was Musdarpasu.  
Across the man’s back hung  
a strange instrument none had yet seen.  
It was tall, standing high as his shoulder,  
with a long thin neck and a large round body  
that rested upon the ground.  
He called it a _kora_.  
Natum asked his story,  
and with difficulty, Musdarpasu  
told him of his life.  
He had lived among the animals  
in the land of Kemet,  
driven out by his people for his strange ways.  
He grew tired of this life and travelled  
toward Akkad, thinking to enter Sumer  
and offer himself as a musician.  
Natum asked him to play  
this strange instrument from a distant land.  
Musdarpasu sat it against his shoulder  
and plucked the strings.  
It made a deep and solemn tone  
which Natum felt through the very soles of the feet.  
No one had seen such skill.  
Natum knew this was man,  
though strange and wild,  
was the final musician from his dream,  
and he bade Musdarpasu to join him.

 

* * *

 

**TABLET V**

 

And the _agarilu_ music of Dukilula was  
known throughout the land.  
It was dark and deep as Irkalla.  
It was brutal as an axe and heavy as a hammer.  
The songs told of underworld and  
sea creatures rising to devour humanity.  
The songs told of hopelessness of life  
and desire for death.  
The songs told of the world burning and  
all in it dying in blood and pain.  
The people of the land heard the _agarilu_ music  
and fell under its spell and  
thoughts of death and destruction  
became joyful.  
The people followed Dukilula throughout the land  
as sheep driven by demons.

 

Dukilula commanded to be crafted  
five chariots bound together as one and  
pulled by five black steeds.  
They raced through the streets of  
Sumer, Akkad and Assyria.  
The people traveled far to see them,  
from Arzawa in the west, Elam to the west,  
and Levant to the south.  
The people cried always for more,  
slaying each other in desire to please Dukilula.  
The musicians grew prideful and  
looked upon the people a lowly animals.

At Namusga the soldiers were branded  
to show their loyalty and were named the Zagsu.  
Fierce _urbara_ were bred to roam the grounds,  
eating any who dared  
come near without invitation.  
The Zagsu brought women into the fortress  
and even women of high status  
sought their company.  
A hot spring was found in the mountains and  
the water channeled to a large basin  
in the floor of Namusga.  
Dukilula bathed in the hot waters and drank  
jugs of beer and were entertained by  
female dancers and lesser musicians.  
Once an _alunza_ was brought and he  
displeased all but Taka with his strange ways.  
Apudunsen had the _alunza_ beaten and dragged away.

 

Dukilula‘s hunger for tribute grew.  
They called upon the greatest _irhandis_ of the land  
and demanded their sorcery  
to create special gifts.  
An _usbar_ of great power was created  
and when Natum held the short staff  
his voice would carry across a city.  
Musdarpasu received ability to  
play the kora with his _zikaru  
_ and from that point onward  
never wore clothing.  
Pihukulus commanded he be  
given more arms so that he could  
play _liliz_ and _si’im_ and _ada_ at one time.  
Siaksuizigir and Taka argued for the  
greatest ability to play their instruments.  
Natum’s great voice boomed throughout Namusga  
and decided for them.  
Siaksuzigir remained swiftest  
and he was given instead  
tireless strength for lovemaking and  
was thereafter to be found with  
no fewer than three women in his bed.  
Taka too was given great strength and firm body  
and every toy he had never been allowed  
as a child and was content.

 

Yet they were all as spoiled children.  
They fought among each other and claimed  
they cared not for each other and  
their arrogance grew.  
Apudunsen advised them to be calm  
but the men shouted at him  
and Apudunsen relented though he had tried his best.

 

* * *

 

**TABLET VI**

 

Within a scant year Dukilula were  
considered as gods and  
temples were raised in their names  
and the old gods  
of the land were forgotten.  
The gods grew angry,  
and in their anger they took to  
their _anzinhur_ ship and returned to the stars and  
their home of Niburu travelled away from the world.  
The Seven Who Decreed Fate  
swore they would one day return and  
punish the humans for following Dukilula.

 

Soon a strange man came seeking  
audience with Dukilula.  
He traveled easily through the mountains of Zagros,  
through the city of Madalumhua and past  
even the strong and brave Zagsu  
and subduing the snarling _urbara_ with a word  
to enter the great halls of Namusgu.  
His name was Seluzia.  
He was known to be a great _irhandi_ who knew  
magic as strong as that of  
the gods themselves.  
He stood taller than Siaksuzigir and was  
more broad and powerful than Natum.  
His hair and eyes were both  
as grey as storm clouds.  
He bade them to visit his home and be his guests  
and if they played their _agarilu_ music for him  
they would be treated as kings.  
Apudunsen sought to advise them against this for  
the wise _sagia_ did not trust the grey magician  
and believed Seluzia to be a monster.  
But the musicians did not listen  
and Apudunsen relented though he had tried his best.

 

Dukilula went to Seluzia’s grand palace that lay  
north of Nineveh inside a deep mountain cave.  
Upon the walls were paintings that moved and changed  
to show scenes of great battles,  
games and beautiful women.  
Dukilula were enchanted and dazzled by  
this magic.  
Seluzia’a many servants gave them  
foods they liked best.  
For Pihukulus there was a green plant called _braisech  
_ boiled and served with salt-cured _immal_ and a  
white fleshed root called _meacon_.  
For Taka there was fish cured in salt and  
 _agestinak_ and sauce of a  
berry called _tyttebaer_ on bread.  
For Siaksuzigir there was chopped meat  
cooked inside _sagningin_ and  
paste of cheese and honey on _gidesta._  
Musdarpasu and Natum shared the strangest meal,  
flat _emmer_ bread which was baked  
with cheeses and thin sliced _sahzeda_ and  
the sauce of a fruit called _tomatl_ ,  
considered poisonous,  
but which the brave men  
declared delicious.  
They were enchanted and dazzled by  
Seluzia’s generosity.  
Dukilula played their _agarilu_ music,  
dark and deep as Irkalla,  
brutal as an axe, and heavy as a hammer  
for Seluzia and he was enchanted  
and dazzled by their power.  
Seluzia gave Dukilula great gifts from lands  
only he had yet seen.  
Bright cloth from Cina that was soft as feathers  
and created by _zana_ worms.  
Bright jewels from dusty Afar that were clear as water  
and harder than iron.  
Rare skin from the golden and black striped _mindinu_  
hunted in the wild land of Indus.  
Dukilula were enchanted and dazzled by  
Seluzia’s gifts.

 

* * *

 

**TABLET VII**

 

And Dukilula played their dark _agarilu_ music  
throughout the land and the people  
traveled far to see them,  
from Arzawa in the west, Elam to the west,  
and Levant to the south.  
Seluzia’s servants followed and reported  
back to him how the power of the music grew.  
Many strange things came to pass  
when the music played.  
Birds arose in massive flocks like black clouds  
and devoured people.  
A mountain erupted with  
fire and burning rock.  
Desert whirlwinds came into the cities and  
the sea swirled and swallowed ships in the harbor.  
Stars fell from the heavens  
and smote the land leaving  
great abysses in the desert sand.

 

Men grew angry and bitter against Dukilula.  
Their crops had been destroyed, their ships sunk,  
their homes burned by fiery rocks and  
even Dukilula’s _agarilu_ music could not calm them.  
They gained weapons of magic  
and planned to destroy the musicians  
and have revenge.  
And so Seluzia offered the musicians refuge and they  
joined him in his underground palace.

 

But a great secret Seluzia kept from them.  
In his palace was a _gishkin_ tree he had stolen  
from the gods before they flew away in  
their _anzinhur_ ship to the stars.  
For Seluzia was an Annunaki  
and he was angry at the gods, who were his family  
but who had left him behind.  
Now he wished revenge upon them.  
And in Dukilula’s power  
he saw a way to return to Niburu  
and punish the gods for their betrayal.  
For Dukilula’s powers were born of the gods’ powers.  
Many generations of the god’s magic  
had become part of the land,  
tilled and served first by Igigi,  
then by humans who were made of  
the clay the gods created.  
A piece of magic was born inside each man of Dukilula  
and brought into the world through  
the power of their _agarilu_ music.  
And this magic could be harnessed like oxen  
and driven by the rod of one with  
stronger magic and it could be  
used to reach to the stars.  
But it would take much time for Niburu  
to return close to earth.  
Dukilula were mortal and could not survive until then  
but the _gishkin_ tree bore five fruits,  
enough for each musician.  
The fruit would make them immortal.  
Seluzia planned to feed them the _gishkin_ fruit and  
bind them with his stronger magic.  
When Niburu returned he would  
lash them like yoked oxen with the whip of his magic  
so they would play their _agarilu_ music and  
draw down the gods.

 

But the fruit was stolen from the palace  
and Seluzia’s men searched everywhere  
but could not find it.  
Seluzia in his fury killed the Zagsu that  
protected Dukilula and  
cast Dukilula out into the streets in chains  
into the hands of the angry men  
who sought revenge.  
The crowd fell upon Dukilula like mad _urgulas._  
As their bodies were torn to pieces,  
the _agarilu_ music sprang forth  
and shook the land, splitting the earth.  
Rain poured down as though  
the heavens cracked apart and  
blazing stones cut furrows in the fields  
burning away the year’s harvest.  
The great Tigris and Euphrates rose from  
their banks and great cities were  
washed into the sea.  
All was lost and  
the people cried out to the gods,  
begging forgiveness for their sins.  
But the gods were silent.  
Their own plan to punish humans for hubris  
had been fulfilled bythe humans themselves.

 

Seluzia sought the old priest of Nanshe who had  
once predicted to Dukilula  
of the destruction they would  
wreak upon the world.  
The priest divined a prophecy  
which was marked upon clay tablets.  
In a distant time when magic became  
commonplace and humans had  
the knowledge to reach the stars themselves  
would the men of Dukilula be born into new bodies  
and their powers reborn as well  
so that the _agarilu_ music would play again.  
Seluzia the Annunaki  
would then reach the gods  
and have his revenge.  
To wait until this distant time  
Seluzia locked himself away in his dark cavern  
and fell into a deep sleep to awaken  
when the musicians were reborn.

 

 

* * *

_  
_

_NOTE FROM DR. NINNYMANGLER:_

_Though the prophecy ends here, it is my belief that another tablet existed at one time, which might have continued and told of the future in which we now live. Unfortunately, the site in Assyria where Tablets I-VII were unearthed had been raided by thieves long before. It is extremely likely that any further tablets, if they still exist, will be so badly damaged that even our best technology would be unable to decipher the text._


	2. Tablet VIII

**Property of Charles Foster Offdensen, CFO of Dethklok, Inc.**

 

  1. Thirteen (13) photocopied pages of THE LEGEND OF DUKILULA, an ancient Sumerian prophecy in the form of epic poetry and a carved image, concerning the future of the band Dethklok.
  2. One (1) clay tablet from the mountains of Assyria, dated 3100-2900 BCE, with cuneiform writing concerning the prophecy of Dethklok, presumed to be the eighth and final tablet of the poem



 

**THE LEGEND OF DUKILULA  
TABLET VIII**

_Translated by Klokateer #459395, former Curator of Sumerian Artifacts at the British Museum_

 

Apudunsen had discovered the _gishkin_ tree  
and realized Seluzia’s plan which  
he knew would destroy Dukilula and  
possibly the world.  
In secret, the wise _sagia_ stole the _gishkin_ fruit  
and hid it safely away.

 

But Seluzia had killed Dukilula  
before he could return to their aid.  
He mourned the loss for he had cared  
for them as a father would,  
even when they had been most childish.  
Powerful Natum, wily Pihukulus,  
swift-fingered Siaksuzigir, warm hearted Taka,  
and stubborn, strange Musdarpasu.  
Apudunsen’s heart ached for the loss.

 

Before leaving flooded and destroyed Sumer,  
Apudunsen sought the priest of Nanshe  
and learned of the great prophecy and  
that Dukilula would be reborn.  
The priest took the five _gishkin_ fruit and  
peeling naught but a sliver of skin from each,  
he made a powerful potion.  
Apudunsen drank this and the magic grew  
a kind of seed in his spirit.  
He would be reborn at the same time as Dukilula.  
The magic seed would sprout and  
he would know to seek the musicians  
and protect them from Seluzia’s plan.

 

And so in the distant time when magic becomes  
commonplace and humans have  
the knowledge to reach the stars themselves  
will the men of Dukilula be born into new bodies  
and their powers reborn as well  
so that the _agarilu_ music will play again.  
Seluzia the Annunaki,  
the angry and vengeful,  
will awaken from his deep sleep and  
seek evil men to join him.  
He will seek Dukilula and  
harness their powers like yoked oxen and  
whip them with his magic to release  
their _agarilu_ music.  
Niburu will be drawn down and  
Seluzia will have his revenge.  
To destroy the gods,  
Seluzia will destroy the world.

 

 

       3.   One (1) hand-written note from Charles Offdensen reading: “Not if I can help it.”





	3. author's notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted as a separate chapter because they were too long for the "notes" section.

The entire poem is based strongly on the style of the [Epic of Gilgamesh](http://www.ancienttexts.org/library/mesopotamian/gilgamesh/). There are lots of deliberate repetitions in the verses I wrote, but far far less than you’ll find in the actual ancient stories.

 

Olthea Ninnymangler is an anagram of my own name. The Klokateer number corresponds to my first name using numerology.

 

**My own words and names, devised from various Sumerian-Akkadian-Babylonian dictionaries (some of these were amazingly appropriate):**   
**(people)**

(Nathan) _Natum_ [na-tum] – man of stone  
(Pickles) _Pihukulus_ [pihu-kul-us] – beer jar, weed foundation, blood  
(Skwisgaar) _Siaksuzigir_ [siak-suzi-gir] – prideful, radiant, lute player  
(Toki) _Taka_ [taka] – abandoned (that was an easy one)  
(Murderface) _Mesdurpesur_ [mes-dur-pes-ur] – (these words all have double meanings) – blackness/hero, buttocks/axe, rat/disappear, smell/base (so it was a great insult) _  
Musdarpasu_ [mus-dar-pasu] – face, split, axe _  
_(Offdensen) _Apudunsen_ [a-pu-dun-sen] - (also many double meanings) weapon/time, mouth/architecture, profit, pure/battle/cauldron  
(Selacia) _Seluzia_ [se-lu-zi-a] – to live, ruler, erase, weapon/time **  
(places, other)**  
(Dethklok) _Dukilula_ [du-kulil-a] – lament instrument, murder, time  
(Mordland) _Madalamhu_ [mada-lamhu] – land of the underworld  
(Mordhaus) _Namusga_ [namus-ga] – death house  
(Klokateers) _Zagsu_ [zagsu] - branded  
(death metal) _agarilu_ [agar-ilu] – leaden metal, lamentation song  
(spaceship) _anzinhur_ [an-zinhur] – sky ship

 

 **True translations from Sumerian/Akkadian/Babylonian:**  
 **(instruments)  
** _[tambur](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tambur)_ -  long necked stringed instrument  
 _liliz, si’im, ada_ – various types of drums  
 _zabitum_ – [a lyre ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyre)  
(see details for the **kora** further down)  
 **(other words)**  
 _sagia_ – butler, cup bearer  
 _esdam_ – tavern  
 _kalu_ – official temple musician  
 _harimtu_ – temple prostitute  
 _gallu_ – demon of the underworld  
 _kurku_ – purification priest  
 _usga_ – servant of a temple  
 _urbara_ – wolves  
 _alunza_ – clown  
 _irhandi_ – sorcerer  
 _usbar_ – ruler’s staff  
 _zikaru_ – penis  
 _zana_ – caterpillar (i.e. silk worm)  
 _mindinu_ – mythical big cat (i.e. tiger)  
 _urgula_ – lion

**  
**

**These were oldest names I could find for the following places:**  
 _Eiru_ – Ireland  
 _Skane_ – Scandinavia  
 _Cina_ – China  
 _Afar_ – Africa  
 _Indus_ – India

 

 **Deities:**  
 _Nanshe_ – goddess of prophecy  
 _Ninkasi_ – goddess of beer  
 _Ninatti and Kilutta_ – goddesses of music, who served Innana  
The Seven Who Decreed Fate were the highest deities of Sumer, and were the ones who decided to flood the world. They were: Anu, Enlil, Enki, Nanna, Utu, and Inanna.  
[Some general Sumerian deity info](http://home.comcast.net/~chris.s/sumer-faq.html).

 

 **Society:**  
\- The caste system of Sumer: _amelu_ (officials, soldiers, priests), _mushkinu_ (farmers, merchants, etc.), and arad (slaves). There was a big difference between classes, and musicians were exclusively in the middle class. For Natum to choose to lower himself was unusual. To do this, he would become a player of secular music (naru) as opposed to the temple musicians (kalu), which seemed to be more common.  
\- A [temple of Inanna](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inanna#Worship) is essentially a brothel,[ but also a religious center](http://www.ishtartemple.org/sacredIshtar.htm%20). The women were to be respected.

 

 **Other:**  
\- The Zagros mountains were considered sacred to Irkalla, the underworld.  
\- There were indeed [hot mineral springs in Sumer](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3rd_millennium_BC#Inventions.2C_discoveries.2C_introductions%20) that were used for medical purposes. But if anyone would use it for recreation, it’s Dethklok.  
\- There’s no instrument in Sumer that I could find which resembled Murderface’s instrument closely enough. There is however an [African instrument – the kora ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kora_%28instrument%29)– which is virtually identical.

 

 **Myths:**  
[Huluppu Tree](http://www.piney.com/BabHulTree.html%20) (hard to follow, but it’s very tall, so therein lies the comparison to Skwisgaar’s height)  
[Gishkin Tree ](http://faculty.gordon.edu/hu/bi/Ted_Hildebrandt/OTeSources/01-Genesis/Text/Articles-Books/Watson_TreeLife_RestQ.pdf)(basically the earlier version of Eden)

 

**Some more info on Niburu and Annunaki:**   
<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anunnaki>   
<http://xfacts.com/sumerian_culture.html>   
<http://andromida.hubpages.com/hub/annunaki>

 

 

 **My version of various foods:**   words in Sumerian-Akkadian-Babylonian unless specified)  
-corned beef and cabbage with potatoes: _  
braisech_ (Irish) – cabbage; _immal_ – cow; _meacon_ (Irish) – any of several root vegetables  
\- pickled herring and cake with lingonberry: _  
agestinak_ – vinegar; _tyttebaer_ (Nordic) – lignon berry  
\- hotdogs and cupcakes: _  
sagningin_ – intestines; _gidesta_ – sweet cake  
\- pepperoni pizza with extra cheese:  
 _imgaga_ – emmer wheat; _sahzeda_ – pork; _tomatl_ (Aztec) – tomato


End file.
